A Gilmore Christmas
by avatarprincess507
Summary: Tristan has never had a good Christmas. Rory wants to give him the best Christmas ever. They both end up getting a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gilmore Christmas**

Summary: Rory and Tristan met up at Yale and have been dating for almost 3 years. Rory has invited Tristan over to her house for Christmas and has took it upon herself to make this his best Christmas, especially after she learned that Tristan is a Scrooge this time of year.

I don't own Gilmore girls, just the computer I'm typing it on.

**A Gilmore Christmas**

"Is Rory ready yet?" Tristan asks Paris when she opens the door for him.

"Does it look like she's ready?" Paris gestures to the otherwise empty common room.

Tristan glances at his watch. It's ten after 7. It's not like Rory to be late. "Has Lorelai been a bad influence on you Mary?" He calls into her room. He hears a laugh coming from inside and smiles as he sits down on the couch.

"No but I had to finish up an article for Doyle and I decided that I didn't like how I portrayed the ending then I didn't like how the middle was, so I ended up rewriting the whole thing." Rory explained, "And it took me longer then I anticipated."

Tristan watched Rory as she walked into the common room and was completely speechless. She was in loose jeans and a sparkly long sleeve dark blue shirt with a low yet modest neck line.

Rory caught his stare and then looked down at herself, "What? Should I go change?"

"No." Tristan rectified himself quickly and stood up. "You look incredible." He told her and gently kissed her, making Rory blush and him smirk.

"Keep it in your pants Dugrey." Paris told him dryly.

"We have to go anyway." Tristan took Rory's hand in his. He looked down at Rory and saw that his smirk was covering her lips. "What are you looking so 'haha' about?"

"I'm not looking 'haha'" Rory pauses to stifle a laugh, "it's just that I'm turning you into a planner."

Tristan looked appalled. "Excuse me?"

Rory looks at him with a grin. "Look at you. You're checking your watch like you want to be on time for something." She starts to laugh as she slips her hand out of Tristan's and walks ahead of him. "Where is the Tristan that I fell in love with?"

They both freeze. Rory frowns at what she just said and Tristan is staring at her in shock. "What?"

"Nothing." Rory says quickly as she puts on her coat, gloves, and hat that is necessary for going out in the December weather.

Tristan catches up with her as she starts out of the dorm, "I'll be back later Paris."

Paris she nods and rolls her eyes as she turns on CSPAN.

"Where are we going?" Rory asks. She can feel Tristan's intense gaze burning through her back but she keeps her pace steady and her head high even though it makes her feel small.

"We're not going anywhere until you admit that you love me." Tristan says, his smirk in place.

Rory spins around to face him. "Vain party of one!" She tells him.

"Denial is the first step." Tristan's smirk grows.

Rory rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"Anger is the second step!" Tristan points at her mockingly.

"I'm going back to my room." Rory starts to walk past him. Tristan quickly takes hold of her upper arm and turns her to face him. Their faces are just centimeters apart.

"I love you too." His eyes are locked onto hers and his face his completely serious.

Rory blushes and gently whacks his arm, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"How would you know? You don't even know where we're going." Tristan says with his smirk back in place. He laces his hand back into Rory's and they continue down the hallway.

"Well, then do we have enough time to get coffee?" Rory asks him.

Tristan frowns thoughtfully, "They'll have coffee there."

Rory nods, excepting his answer.

They walk in the soft new fallen snow and get to Tristan's Dodge Viper. Tristan opens Rory's door for her and then gets into his seat.

The car starts and Def Leppard blares from the speakers. "Sorry." Tristan tells her quickly and mentally kicks himself for forgetting to turn off or down the volume when he was in his car earlier.

Rory is staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asks her.

"There are 11 days left till Christmas and you're listening to Hysteria when your Near?" She practically yells at him.

Tristan hesitates for a second then replies, "I thought you loved Def Leppard?"

"I do!" Rory groans loudly, "But that isn't he point. Why don't you have any Christmas music on?" She is now flipping through his CD's. "DO you even have any Christmas music?" She asks when she can't find any.

Tristan shrugs, "No."

She looks at him his shock. "You're kidding?"

"No."

"Oh my god." She tells herself, "I can't believe I'm dating someone who doesn't own a copy of the Joy to the World." She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "Well I'll get you some. Just go to the next exit."

Tristan rolls his eyes, "If we do that then we'll be late."

Rory groans, "This is more important."

"How do you know?" Tristan asks her as he pulls out of Yale Campus.

"Because it is."

Tristan scoffs.

"Well if you have Christmas music, or any holiday music, then this wouldn't have happened." She tells him, still a little shocked over her discovery. She turns to face him. "Why don't you have any Christmas music?"

Tristan hesitates again, "I've just never liked this time of year."

Rory stares at him again.

Tristan chooses to ignore her. "My parents were always out of town so I was either alone with the maid or with my grandma."

"I thought you got along with your grandparents." Rory says, feeling sad. She has always had great Christmas'. She was always with her mom, Luke, and all her friends around town.

Tristan stiffened. "I got along with my dad's parents, not my mom's."

Rory nods her head, not knowing what to say. She couldn't believe that all this time she didn't know this. Normally Tristan would go out of town over Christmas, to see his dad's parents, and Rory would stay with her mom.

"Well, this year I'll change this Scrooge attitude." She took his free hand in hers and started to graze her finger tips gently over his palm. "You'll come to my house this Christmas." She was starting to feel better already.

She felt Tristan tense.

"What? It's not like you don't know my mom. In fact she loves you. What's the problem?" Rory asks in one breath.

Tristan sighs. "I just want Christmas to be over."

Rory gasps. "Never say such things." She shakes her head, "No, you'll come to my house. We'll decorate the tree, make cookies,"

"You make cookies?" Tristan interjected.

Rory pouted for a second, "Ok, so we have Luke make the cookies, but it's still fun. Especially because we get to decorate them with frosting." Rory's mouth was watering at the thought of Luke's cookies.

Tristan nodded his head.

"It will be great." Rory smiled at him.

"We're here." After 45 minutes Tristan pulled into a small parking lot.

Rory looked confused. "What is this?" She read the name, _Galactic Ice_.

"It's an ice rink." Tristan got out of the car. Rory gave a squeal of excitement and practically jumped out of the car. She ran into Tristan's arms and kissed him.

"Come on. I reserved us an hour."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "You, skate?"

Tristan frowned. "How hard could it be?"

Rory continued to laugh but stopped when Tristan walked away from her and towards the car. "Oh come on, I was just teasing." She told him, "Sort of." She added to herself.

Tristan chuckled. He opened the truck of his car and revealed Rory's dark blue suitcase.

"Where did you get that?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai gave it to me when I told her about my plans." Tristan smiled.

Rory kissed him again and took her bag.

Tristan and her signed in at the front desk and as Tristan was getting his rental skates Rory sat down on one of the chairs and started to put on her own white skates. She always had them at her house because she only skated on weekends when she went home. Not a lot of people knew that she could skate, but she could and loved to.

After Tristan had on his plastic blue skates him and Rory went out into the cold rink. Christmas music was playing per Rory's request.

Rory stepped out onto the ice and instantly pushed herself further out into the rink. She practically flew across the ice as she went from forward to backwards crossovers. She hockey stopped in front of Tristan who was holding onto the wall with white knuckles.

"It's not fun if you don't come out here too." Rory told him.

"No, I'm fine here, you go skate." Tristan tried to smirk but instead lost his balance and fell onto his butt.

Rory could help but laugh loudly, but instantly silenced herself when Tristan shot her a glare. "I'm sorry baby, here let me help." But Tristan brushed her away and got up himself.

He let go of the wall and numbly glided over the ice.

Rory smirked at the sight of ice covering Tristan's backside.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mary." Tristan told her sharply, which made Rory even more cheerful.

For an hour Rory jumped, spun, and glided around with Tristan until they got off.

They then went back to Rory's dorm where they kissed goodnight and Rory went to sleep, thinking about them.

She couldn't believe she said that she loved him. She knew she did, she had for a while, but she had been scared to say it.

The date was perfect. She couldn't believe how much she missed skating.

The Next Week, Friday December 22

"Good morning!" Rory burst into Tristan's dorm with a red Santa's hat on her head. Her cheeks were covered with glitter and she was holding three coffees.

"Good morning Rory." Tristan's room mate Austen told her with a small smile; signaling that he had a hangover and that he had just woken up.

"I brought coffee." She handed him one.

"I worship you right now." Austen told her as he drowned down the coffee.

Rory smiled.

Tristan walked into the room wearing plaid pajama pants, a white shirt, and his hair was coming out every which way.

"Good morning sunshine." Rory told him and handed him his coffee. "Winter break has begun and we're heading to the land of happiness."

"The north pole?" Tristan asked her as he took in her elf outfit.

"No silly, Stars Hollow."

"Of course." Tristan mumbled as he drank his coffee.

"So go get dressed." She shooed him back into his room. "And get packed we're staying for a while."

There was a loud thud from Tristan's room. "How long is a while?"

"A week." She call back to him, "Or two." She adds more softly to herself. She wasn't sure how long Tristan wanted to stay. She normally stayed till New Years when school started up again.

"Well at least that means it will be quiet here." Austen told her.

"Don't you have any holiday plans?" Rory sat down beside him.

"Only the Christmas party my mom's throwing. And I'd rather not even go to that." He said groggily making Rory laugh. "In seriousness, I'm spending a lot of time with my girl."

"How is Meg?" Rory asked.

"She's great, and sends you a hug." Austen shook his head at the silly things the girls always tell him to pass on to one another.

"Give her a hug back for me." Was Rory's reply.

"Oh and she got your Christmas card and loved the singing coffee cups." Austen was confused at that, because he hadn't seen the card only was told what to tell Rory.

"Yeah, she called me when she got it." Rory smiled brightly. Over the year Austen had been dating Meg her and Rory had really hit it off and tend to go out for lunch twice a week.

Tristan came back out in jeans and a sweater carrying a duffle. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Rory jumped up, "I'll see you later Austen."

"Bring him back safely." Was all that Austen said.

Rory laughed, "I make no promises." With that the two made their way to the silver Jeep Liberty that her dad had gotten her as a means to make up for all the time he wasn't around.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tristan asks.

"We're going to Miss Patty's Christmas party and then hang with mom." Rory told him as he threw his bag into the back of the jeep along with Rory's things.

Tristan snorted.

Rory didn't let it affect her and put on some music.

Christmas Morning

Rory woke up with Tristan's arm wrapped around her. She smiled and closed her eyes again but couldn't go back to sleep; something was bothering her.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" Tristan whispers into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as the memory of last night runs through her mind.

_"If you didn't want to come then why did you?" Rory yells at him as she pulls him behind Weston's Bakery._

_"I came because you wanted me to!" Tristan yelled back._

_Rory groaned, "All you've been doing is moping around and rolling your eyes. I know that some of the stuff that my mom and I do is illogical but if you really loved me you wouldn't care about that!"_

_"If I really loved you? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know I love you! Dimmitt! That's why I'm in this situation in the first place!" You can practically see the flames in his eyes as he yells._

_At this point a crowd has gathered around them. But the couple doesn't seem to notice them._

_"I tried to make you feel better about your past! I tried to make this your best Christmas ever and you just brushed it off! Why did you do that?" You could tell that she was fighting off tears. Her body was shaking with intensity. "Do you know how bad that made me feel?"_

_"Well then maybe you should have stopped trying!" Tristan was loosing some steam._

_"I didn't want to stop trying!" Rory yelled back. "I wanted you to be happy!"_

_"I was just fine with the whole 'not celebrating holidays' thing, thank you!" Tristan took a aggressive step forward._

_Rory glared at him, "Fine! Maybe you should go home then!" With that she ran away from him. She broke through the crowd and ran all the way home. Once she was inside she fell to her knees and let the tears come._

_Lorelai ran into the room when she heard the door slam. "Oh, honey, what happened?" She knelt beside her._

_Rory tried to tell her but she couldn't talk while crying. So Lorelai gently took her into her room and let Rory curl up into a ball._

"It was my fault." Tristan told her sincerely. "I shouldn't have been acting how I have been."

Rory snuggled deeper into him. "Why did you come back?"

"Lorelai yelled at me." He told her, making Rory laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"I deserved it." He told her. "Merry Christmas."

"You don't have to like Christmas. I just wanted you to have a good time." Rory said, feeling awkward.

Tristan pulled her closer to him, "Believe it or not, I did."

Rory laid on her back and looked at him, "Really?"

Tristan nodded. "I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Then Tristan turned away from her, took something out of his duffle bag, and turned back to her. "I hate that we fought, especially on Christmas Eve." He paused. Rory sat up and met his gaze, "Will you marry me?" He opened the velvet box revealing an exquisite diamond ring.

Note to readers- If I get 20 reviews I'm going to make a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gilmore Christmas**

Wow, thank you all for all of the reviews. Here is the second chapter that everyone wanted. I decided to just continue with A Gilmore Christmas instead of making it a oneshot. Enjoy and please review to this chapter too.

**Chapter Two**

"You don't have to like Christmas. I just wanted you to have a good time." Rory said, feeling awkward.

Tristan pulled her closer to him, "Believe it or not, I did."

Rory laid on her back and looked at him, "Really?"

Tristan nodded. "I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Then Tristan turned away from her, took something out of his duffle bag, and turned back to her. "I hate that we fought, especially on Christmas Eve." He paused. Rory sat up and met his gaze, "Will you marry me?" He opened the velvet box revealing an exquisite diamond ring.

Rory stared at him. "Are you crazy?"

Tristan knew she'd react like this. "Now, before you freak out I have thought this through. We have been dating for three years, we've known each other since high school, and we are madly in love with each other."

"We just said the L work a few weeks ago." Rory was mentally making a pro con list.

"The L word?" Tristan teased.

Rory ignored him. She stood up, not thinking about the fact that she was in her Scooby Doo pajamas, and started to pace back and forth. "We really haven't known each other that long when you think about it." Tristan stood up and stepped closer to Rory. She was still ignoring him and pacing, "We're finishing college, I want to travel, you want to travel, and we don't even know what we're going to do after that."

"Mary, Mary," Tristan gently took hold of her upper arm and turned her so she was facing him. He looked straight into her eyes, "You're panicking over nothing. We have in fact known each other for a while, we won't get married until after college, we can travel on the honeymoon and after that, and you have known what you wanted to do since kindergarten."

Rory stared into his eyes as she took in what he was telling her. "Ok."

"Ok what?" Tristan asked her. He could practically feel his heart stop as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Rory told him.

Tristan almost jumped up into the air.

"Oh wait!" Rory held up her hands.

Tristan's enthusiasm dissolved as quickly as it came.

"I'll be right back." Rory walked out of the room backwards.

"What?" Tristan called after her; completely confused by what was happening. First he proposed. He had planned everything out, he had even talked to Lorelai, but then the fight the night before threw his schedule off. He saw the perfect moment arise and asked her to marry him after he apologized. Then she panics and after he calms her down she says yes and then she says no.

Now Tristan is beyond confused and is about to panic himself.

"Mom!" Rory took two stairs at a time as she ran upstairs to her mom's bedroom. "Please be awake." She told herself. She ran down the hall and burst into her mom's room.

Rory jumped onto her mom's bed. Lorelai was laying motionless sprawled out in the center of the bed. "Mom, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She shook her mom's shoulder fiercely.

Lorelai's body jumped awake. "What? Oh my god! Rory what happened?" Lorelai turned away from her daughter, "Why on earth would you wake me up at 8?"

"Because I'm having a crisis!" Rory blurts out.

Lorelai groans and sits up. "What kind of crisis?"

"Tristan asked me to marry him." Rory continues.

Lorelai simply nods.

Rory looks at her mom, shocked. "That's it? That is your reaction? A nod?" She takes a breath, "What kind of reaction is that?"

"Well honey I'm not too surprised." Lorelai told her.

"Why not? I was!"

Lorelai smiles, "Rory, Tristan loves you." When Rory doesn't say anything she continues, "And besides, Tristan told me."

Rory's jaw drops.

Lorelai nods, "Yep, but he was going to ask you on the first snow."

Rory slowly nods her head. "I said yes."

Lorelai claps her hands and lets out a squeal, "Finally I have a hot son-in-law!"

"But then I said no." Rory quickly says.

Lorelai stares at her, "What?"

"Well I didn't really say no, but I told him to hold on." Rory explains.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Lorelai asks her, very confused.

Rory hesitates, "I wanted to talk to you first."

Lorelai slumps down, "Sweetheart, as much as you want it to be true, you aren't a teenager anymore. You don't have to run things past me first."

"I know."

"Well then why are you giving Tristan a heart attack by running out on him?" Lorelai throws her arms in the air melodramatically.

There is silence and Rory's eyes widen. "Oh my god!"

She jumps off the bed and goes back out the door. Seconds later she sticks her head in the door. "Are you happy about this?"

"Honey, I swear, if you don't marry him, I will." Lorelai gives Rory a reassuring smile; telling her that she is happy about the engagement.

In fact Lorelai loved Tristan. She wasn't that fond of him during the Chilton Days, but even then he knew he liked Rory (without even meeting him). When she finally met him after him and Rory met up again she knew that her daughter and him were in love. Tristan doted upon her and just by the look in his eyes you could see he cared for Rory.

Downstairs Tristan was completely frantic. He knew that Rory had gone upstairs to talk to Lorelai. But what he didn't know was what Lorelai was going to say. After last night he wasn't sure if she was mad at him or not.

He combs his hair back with his fingers as he remembers last night.

_Tristan watched Rory run out of the street. He knew she'd be going home and he wanted to be far away from there. The only problem was that his car was at their house. So with dragging feet Tristan made his way to Luke's, hoping that the gossip hadn't reached Luke and he wouldn't poison his food._

_"Hey Luke, coffee please." Tristan sat at the counter and heavily dropped his head onto the surface; making a loud thud._

_Luke looked at him with a frown. "What happened to you?"_

_Tristan just groaned and gulped down the coffee that Luke had placed in front of him._

_Luke shook his head. He knew Lorelai and Rory better then most people (more then he wanted to sometimes) and knew what it was like to get into a fight with one of the girls. So Luke let Tristan slide without interrogating him._

_Minutes later Tristan was on his 5th cup of coffee, thinking that he was turning into a 'Gilmore Girl' too._

_"You know, I really thought you were going to be good for Rory." A dangerously low voice came from behind Tristan._

_He immediately tensed up, knowing that it was Lorelai._

_"And you know what, ET; for once in my life I was wrong." This comment caused Luke to snort. Lorelai threw him a glare._

_Tristan wasn't in the mood for this. He swirled the remains of his coffee around in his cup._

_Lorelai came up beside Tristan and sat down next to him. "What the hell happened? You guys leave, go caroling, and then Rory comes home in tears."_

_Tristan winced but didn't answer._

_"Well I'm going to take a crack at it." Lorelai was facing him. Her blue eyes burned into him. "You suddenly got fed up with people caring about you, but no I understand. Having someone loving you can be a huge curse sometimes." Lorelai scoffed. "You turned against Rory, who had done nothing but support you and try and make you feel better about your crap of a family but inviting you to one of her favorite celebrations. Then by thanking her you yell at her in front of the entire town!" Her voice had gotten louder with every word._

_Luke and everyone in the diner were all watching them._

_Tristan still didn't say anything. Inside his entire body was shaking but he had always been raised to never show fear or weakness so he covered it up by trying to remain angry._

_"Well congratulations! You're the Jerk of the century. I'm sure your parents will be very proud!" Lorelai shouted at him, "You've hurt the best girl in the world and now what do you have to show for it? I personally think you're an idiot."_

_With that Lorelai stormed out of the diner leaving Tristan to sulk._

Maybe I misread the moment!

Tristan was silently yelling at himself about how right Lorelai was and how he shouldn't have rushed Rory if she wasn't ready for this step.

Rory ran back down the hallway and down the stairs. She slid down the wooden floor and stopped in front of her door.

She saw Tristan pacing back and forth with his face in his hands. He looked like he was having a very serious conversation with himself, either that or he was yelling at himself.

"Wow, you look very deep in thought." Rory told him with a smile, "Try not to blow the house up."

Tristan spun around to face her. His face was serious and his blue eyes were dark.

"Do you forgive me?" Rory asked innocently.

Tristan frowns, "What for?"

"For giving you a heart attack." Rory tells him.

Tristan relaxes, "It depends."

"On what?" Rory steps into her room.

"What you've decided." Tristan tells her as he steps towards her.

Rory breaks out into a silly grin, "The answer is yes."

Tristan's face broke out into a similar grin and pulls her up into his arms and twirls her around.

There is a laugh from behind them and a flash of a camera.

Tristan and Rory (who is still being held by Tristan) turn to face the door. Lorelai is standing in the doorway holding up her camera. "You'll thank me when your children want to know when you got engaged." Lorelai was trying not to laugh.

Rory for once didn't question her mother's antics and instead hugged Tristan tightly. "We need coffee, cookies, and snow!"

Lorelai's face turned from smiling wicked to stunned.

Tristan let Rory slide back down to the floor and they both turned around where a thin wave of fresh snow was falling.

"You have the gift." Lorelai told Rory.

"This is a historic moment." Rory was still smiling.

"What do you mean? You've always been able to cause freak weather occurrences." Lorelai told Rory.

"I meant it snowing when I got engaged." Rory was not skipping like a little girl.

Tristan smiled at Rory. Tristan smiling is very rare. He is normally smirking or acting mock serious. Then as Lorelai left the doorway to make some coffee Tristan takes hold of Rory's upper arm once more. They're both smiling like a bunch of 4-year-olds going into a candy shop.

With very little movement Tristan takes the ring out of the box and gently slides it onto Rory's left ring finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Gilmore Christmas**

Sorry for waiting so long to update. I just couldn't think of anything to add to the story, besides I've been worked up over the new Gilmore Girl episodes.

Well here it is, chapter three, I hope you like it.

I made some revisions. Please read again.

**Chapter Three**

"We have to tell them eventually." Tristan tells Rory with a soft tone.

They are both sitting in Rory's dorm. Rory is at her desk going over some of her lecture notes and Tristan is sprawled out across her bed. It has been nearly two weeks since Tristan had proposed and they have yet to tell Rory's grandparents. She says it's because it hasn't been the right moment but Tristan knows it's because she's scared.

Rory adores her grandparents, both the Gilmore's and Hayden's; she was just scared to tell Francine and Strobe. She was scared they wouldn't approve of her getting married so young and she was scared they wouldn't like Tristan.

She already knows Emily and Richard will be thrilled; they aren't the problem.

"They're going to be angry if they find out about us before we tell them." Tristan continues.

Rory spins around in her office chair to face him, "How would they find out from anyone other then us?"

Tristan looks awkwardly down at the floor, "My parents."

"You told your parents? Without me?" Rory stares at him blankly.

Tristan quickly turns back to her and shakes his head, "No! I told my grandfather and he might tell me parents!"

"So then you told your grandfather without me?" Rory she crosses her arms and tries not to smile.

Tristan groans inwardly, "Rory, stop changing the subject."

"I may be changing the subject but at least I'm not blabbing about our engagement without you being present."

Tristan rolls his eyes, "That's because you're not telling anyone at all."

"That's not true," Rory shakes her head and turns around to her desk. "I told Paris and Doyle."

Tristan scoffs, "They don't count."

"Why not? Their people and Paris is a really good friend of mine." Rory shuffles some papers, "And yours. You've known her since you were in diapers." Rory smirks, "Okay, so you've only know her a year, that's still long enough to know Paris."

Tristan glares at her from behind and rolls off her bed. "You are becoming more like Lorelai everyday." He references the diaper joke.

Tristan has in fact known Paris much longer then Rory. They actually went on a date once. Granted he only went because Rory had asked him, but still it was a date.

He lays his hands gently over her shoulders and starts rhythmically massaging her neck.

Rory leans into Tristan's touch subconsciously.

"You're not getting out of telling them, Mary." Tristan's voice is husky in her ear. "They're your grandparents and I don't think I should be the one to tell them."

Rory laughs, "That's only because you're scared of Strobe and Francine."

"Can you blame me?" Tristan asks her. "Strobe is a retired Judge and Senator and Francine can be more scary then Paris."

"You're over exasperating." Rory informs him, changing the subject subtly.

"And you're changing the subject." Tristan leans forward and rests his chin on her head. "We'll tell both of them tonight at dinner."

Tonight was a perfect opportunity. The Hayden's are joining the Gilmore's this week at dinner because they are going out of town tomorrow night and they didn't want to miss their dinner with Rory.

"Then all our problems will be over." Tristan continues.

Rory scoffs, "Yeah right! Our problems will only beginning. Francine and Emily will battle till the bitter end while planning my wedding! I'll be walking down the aisle in a huge white dress holding flowers that cost more then my car."

"So you don't want your grandmothers involved in the wedding?" Tristan cocks his head to the side slightly.

"That isn't it." Rory takes a frustrated deep breath. "It's just; she'll want some huge church with 800 guests and a rehearsal dinner that is more then the actual wedding." Rory leans back into Tristan's hands as he stops massaging her. "I want something small."

They haven't really talked about what kind of wedding they want. Tristan hadn't said anything about it and neither had Rory. However she already knew where she wanted to have the wedding, she was just hoping for the perfect time to arise so she could talk to Tristan about it.

She took the moment.

"I want to have the wedding at mom's inn." She says in a quiet voice.

Tristan doesn't say anything and he starts to massage her shoulders again. "I like that idea." He whispers against her ear.

Rory smiles brightly and turns around to face him, "Really?"

Tristan nods, "Anything you want is fine with me." He pauses, "As long as it is sane and doesn't involve me wearing pink, animal skin print, or spandex it will be fine with me." He tells her pointedly.

Rory wraps her arms around his neck and Tristan immediately wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him.

"Thank you." She whispers and then kisses him gently on the cheek. "And I promise to keep the craziness to a bare minimum."

Tristan wraps his arms around Rory's waist and holds her against him.

Rory glances up at him and Tristan crashes his mouth against hers.

Rory laughs against Tristan's mouth as he picks her up bridal style and then sits down in the chair Rory had been in a few seconds before.

"So, we'll tell them tonight." Tristan says in-between kisses.

Rory pulls away. "Lets not and say we did." Rory smirks gently and then kisses him again. She gently lays her palm down across his strong chest and she can feel his rapid heart beat; that matches her own.

Tristan groans and pulls away from Rory and he makes sure her gaze is on his before he says, "We have to tell them." His voice is now firm and serious instead of gentle like it had been a few minutes ago.

"I know." Rory groans in defeat.

"So, we'll tell them tonight." He waits for her to respond.

"Okay, fine." Rory pouts slightly and then gasps as Tristan plunges down for another kiss.

"I love you." Rory whispers to Tristan when they have finally stopped making out and Rory is now resting her head on Tristan's chest.

"I love you too." Tristan whispers to her. He's tracing small circles over her thigh.

They remain like that for a while until Tristan has to leave and get ready for dinner and the Gilmore's.

GG

Rory is pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She had gone through her entire closet and she had no idea what to wear. Nothing seemed special enough or fancy enough. She needed to be confident tonight. Normally that would mean wearing jeans and a comfy top but this was dinner with Emily. Emily would never approve of her wearing jeans so Rory knew she had to feel confident in a more appropriate piece of attire.

Finally Rory decides to call Lorelai.

She picks up her cell phone and presses speed dial 1.

"Hello, Gilmore House of disasters, how may I be of service? Are you trapped under a car? Has your electricity gone out? Are you suddenly out of coffee?" Lorelai answers the phone.

Rory shakes her head slightly and grins, "None of the above. I'm having a clothing crisis."

"What kind my dear?" Lorelai asks in a distracted tone of voice.

"What should I wear tonight at dinner? I need to feel confident and comfortable and cute because tonight we're telling them." Rory starts to pace again.

"You're telling who what?" Lorelai asks. The sound of plate clashing together in the background signals that Lorelai is making coffee.

Rory rolls her eyes impatiently, "I'm telling the two sets of Adolph and Godfrey about me and Tristan getting married."

Lorelai drops something.

"What was that?" Rory stops pacing for a moment.

"I dropped the coffee pot when I was filling it with water." Lorelai says quickly and then adds, "Are you sure about this, kid? Do you remember the whole thing that happened when I told them I was marrying Max?"

Rory nods her head to herself, "Yes, I do. But that's you and this is me. Grandma loves Tristan, she isn't going to be mean." She pauses, "Besides, it's not Emily I'm worried about."

Lorelai lets out an evil snicker, "Aw that's right the snickfrizets are going to be there."

Rory rolls her eyes, "Yes."

"I'm so glad I'm going to be there tonight. I can't wait to see Tristan out of his element. He's normally so cocky, arrogant, and confident. It's going to be so great to see him pale, shaking, and hiding in a corner."

Rory gapes, "Mom!"

"What? I can dream can't I? I've known Tristan long enough to know that he's full of pride. We know how Francine is with prideful guys."

"Ah jeez!" Rory groans, "This is going to be terrible!"

"Yes, it might be terrible." Lorelai walks into the living room and grabs the throw away camera off of the mantel. "It will also be a Christmas card opportunity."

Rory groans again. "Now, what should I wear?" She tries to get her mom to focus on the situation at hand.

There is a pause.

"The blue knee length dress, with the dark blue sash and matching shoes." Lorelai tells her instantly.

Rory takes a breath and smiles, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She smiles brightly as she finds all the clothes and accessories that her mom had told her.

"No problem, it's what I'm best at." Lorelai grins. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yep." Rory tells her and they hang up. Rory takes a deep breath, trying to reassure herself, and then starts to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Gilmore Christmas**

I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Four**

"Did you know that dogs can smell fear?" Rory asks Tristan as they pull into the Gilmore mansion's driveway.

Tristan faces Rory and gives her a funny look, "That was random."

Rory shrugs and grins, "Something about tonight just made me think of that."

Tristan shakes his head as he parks. A smirk plays on his lips.

"This is our last chance to escape. We're walking into the lions den without a chair here, Tristan, we should be more prepared." Rory pleads with him. She turns in her seat so she's facing him. She has her hand on his as if stopping him from getting out of the car.

"More prepared? Like how?" Tristan scoffs.

Rory thinks for a second. "Well we should have a distraction, a back plan if things don't go well, and an escape plan in case someone starts throwing plates."

"Who's going to throw plates?" Tristan smirks deeply.

Rory is taking this so seriously that it makes Tristan laugh, "Either mom or Francine, take your pick." She narrows her eyes at him as he laughs harder.

"I can't picture them doing that." He pauses and composes himself, "Lorelai and Emily maybe, but certainly not over me."

"Watch it ET your ego is enlarging." Rory glowers at him.

Tristan slips his hand out from underneath Rory's and climbs out of the car. Rory takes a deep breath and very slowly gets out too. Across the drive way is Strobe's Mercedes and she knows that the Hayden's are already inside.

"They're already here." Rory gulps. "Now we really need time to prepare."

"I have a better idea." Tristan's smirk grows evilly as he comes up behind Rory and wraps his arms around her. He gently kisses her collar bone.

"Tristan." Rory tries to make him stop but she moans his name instead.

Rory can feel Tristan smirk against her neck.

He makes his way up and down her neck. His hands are holding tightly against her and Rory can feel his tight torso against her back.

Then he bites her earlobe gently and Rory jumps away with a gasp.

"You can't be doing that to me right before we go inside to talk to my grandparents." She tells him lightly. She tries to keep a serious face but fails.

Tristan playfully pouts. Rory starts to smirk and Tristan glares at her lightly. "Really?" He cocks his head to the side. "And here I thought this was a free country."

Rory shakes her head, "Come on Tris, you can make it until after dinner."

"You know I really don't think I can." Tristan's eyes are black with lust and his heavy gaze is burning into Rory. Tristan pushes Rory against the wall of her grandparent's house and puts both hands on either side of her so she's trapped. He smirks at her, "I have a very low intention span."

"I know." Rory says quietly. She meant it to come out more annoyed but her voice sounded helpless and small even to her own ears. Her eyes are locked on Tristan's. Tristan continues to smirk as he plunges in for a kiss.

His kiss is full of passion, power, and lust.

Tristan takes control. He leans into her and holds onto her sides so she won't fall; he knows what his kisses do to her.

They start on a full blown make out session. It was like nothing else existed.

"Oh sure, this is the sure fire way to tell my parents about your engagement. They'll open the door and BAM see you two going at it in their driveway."

Rory jumps and pulls away from Tristan. She bumps her head against the brick and winces. Her face is completely red as she looks past Tris and sees her mom leaning against her jeep. She hadn't even noticed that Lorelai had pulled in.

"Hi mom." Rory hides herself behind Tristan who is standing with his eyes closed either angry, irritated, or both.

"Hey." Lorelai greets them. Her head is cocked to the side and she's smirking at them. "Shall we go inside or are we going to turn into snowwomen and men out here?" She shivers for effect.

Rory silently waits for Tristan to move one of his arms so she can move past him, when he doesn't Rory gently touches his shoulder with her hand.

His eyes spring open at the contact.

Rory gestures to the door with her head.

Tristan smirks, "Feeling trapped?" He says barely over a whisper. "I always thought you liked it when I had control."

"You do realize I'm standing right here, right?" Lorelai asks Tristan in a 'I don't need to be hearing this' kind of tone. When Tristan doesn't answer her Lorelai shakes her head at them and starts over to the large intimidating door.

"Tris, come on." Rory whines gently. She pushes her hands against his chest but he's not even affected.

Tristan meets her eyes. He's taking joy out of this. He loves being in control and loves to show that he is the protector. Rory finds this annoying sometimes but also feels safe because she knows that Tristan will protect her and keep her safe; even though she normally doesn't come across dangerous situations.

Finally after they have a minute long staring contest Tristan smirks and drops his arms.

"Thank you." Rory kisses him gently on the cheek and she starts over to her mom. Just as she reaches Lorelai and takes her hand in hers the door swings open causing them to jump back slightly.

"Hey mom, what are you doing answering the door?" Lorelai asks in a joking manner.

"Lets try to keep his as civilized as possible Lorelai, we have guests tonight." Emily doesn't say anything else. She just turns on her heel and starts into the parlor.

Rory stops her mom from entering, "Did you even ring the door bell? Rory raises her eyebrows in question.

"No." Lorelai says in a sing-song tone. "Mom must have been so keen on our arrival she discovered her power of x-ray vision." She smiles wickedly.

They shrug and walk the rest of the way into the foyer when Rory frowns slightly, "Since when does grandma refer to Francine and Strobe as guests?"

Lorelai shrugs her shoulders as they all start taking off their coats.

Rory sees the camera that Lorelai is taking out of her coat pocket.

"Mom, what is that?" She stares disbelievingly at the throwaway camera that's now in Lorelai's hand.

"We haven't seen the Hayden's in a while. I thought I'd get some pictures of all of us." Lorelai says innocently.

Rory stares at her, "Mom we just saw them last weekend." She hisses.

Tristan shakes his head, "Lorelai," He offers her his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir." Lorelai fakes a British accent and wraps her arm around Tristan's.

Tristan then extends an arm to Rory, "Dear," His eyes shine as he meets her gaze.

Rory rolls her eyes and laughs as she loops her arm through his.

The three of them walk into the parlor where Emily is impatiently waiting for them with their drinks.

Francine and Strobe are sitting on the couch that faces the foyer, Richard occupies one of the chairs, and there is someone else sitting on the other couch with his back to them.

Rory and Lorelai glance at each other and then Strobe clears his throat.

Christopher turns around and smiles, "There are my two Gilmore Girls." He smiles and starts over to them.

Rory's eyes are wide with shock as she watches their dad give her and Lorelai a kiss on the cheek and then turn to Tristan. "Who is this?"

Since the whole thing with Sherry neither Lorelai nor Rory have had any real contact with Chris. He has been around for the occasional dinner at the Hayden's but even Francine seems to be a little upset with him because of it. He hasn't really been a part of Rory's life, at all.

"This is Tristan." Rory manages to say. She unlinks her arm with Tristan's and steps back. Lorelai looks back at her with wide eyes. "What is he doing here?" Rory walks over to Lorelai and whispers in her ear. There is some panic evident in her voice.

"I don't know." Lorelai hisses back.

"Do you go to Yale with Rory?" Chris jumps into father mode causing both Lorelai and Rory to wince and turn back to him.

"Yes sir. However Rory and I've known each other for quite a while." Tristan explains and lays that Dugrey charm on thick.

Lorelai nods, "He's a fellow Chiltonite and Hartford Elite." She takes Rory's hand and they leave the guys standing alone. Lorelai takes her drink from Emily and sits across from Francine who is watching Chris and Tristan.

"Rory dear, how was your Russian Literature midterm?" Strobe makes his way over to them and Rory walks over to him and into his open arms.

"It was nothing compared to this." Rory whispers.

Strobe smiles and nods his head. He keeps his arm around his granddaughter and watches his son shamelessly interrogate the young man.

"Tristan we haven't seen much of you lately. We thought you disappeared." Francine tells him with her society smile on her face. She doesn't give Tristan time to reply. She turns to Lorelai and smiles genuinely. .However when she turns to Lorelai she gets a real smile, "How's the inn?"

Rory then turns her attention to Richard, "How's business grandpa?" She asks him as she takes a sip of the club soda Emily had handed her.

"Oh it's the same. _Somebody dies, we pay. Someone crashes a car, we pay. Someone looses a foot, we pay._" Him and Rory chuckle. "What about you? How's Yale?"

"It's good. It's challenging but I love it." Rory smiles brightly at him. Rory loves talking to Richard about Yale. She normally feels a little uncomfortable talking about school with the Hayden's because she knows that they'd prefer her to attend Princeton like Strobe and his father and grandfather etc. did.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught Rory's attention. She turns and sees her mom gesturing to her hand. Rory glances down and sees that her ring finger is in perfect view. She subtly maneuvers her hand so that the ring is hidden from sight.

"We have some news to tell you." Rory starts out. She glances behind her.

"You took her where on your first date!?" Chris practically yells, "Don't you have any class?" He grumbles.

Rory frowns slightly. She remembers their first date. It had been perfect. Well, it had started out kind of shaky but after they both decided that dining in one of the most expensive restaurants in town was a little too much they went out for pizza and then for ice cream. The best part was that they actually talked about stuff. She got to learn more about him and his family and he in turn got to know her and her family.

"Dad? Can you two come over here please?" Rory intervenes.

Tristan glances over at Rory. She can see some annoyance in his eyes but once he sees her he blinks and his eyes are soft again.

He sits beside her and Chris sits on the other side.

"What's your news, Rory?" Emily asks her as she sits down as well.

"Well," Rory glances at Tristan and he rests his hand on her knee. "Tristan and I are engaged." She then shows the ring.

Emily breaks out in a large grin, "It is about time. I'm so happy for you, Rory." Rory stands up and hugs her grandma.

"Thanks." She whispers gratefully that the first one who spoke had something happy to say.

"Yes Rory, you found yourself a fine man there." Richard stands up. He shakes Tristan's hand when Tris had stood, and then gave Rory a hug.

Francine and Strobe exchanged looks. Francine was the first to speak, "I think that you two make a fine match. You make my granddaughter happy and that is what matters." She smiles sincerely at Tristan and offers her hand for him to shake, which he accepts.

Strobe also offered his hand, "You take care of her, m'boy."

Tristan grins, "I will sir." He then draped his arm over Rory's shoulders and she leaned into him. "See that wasn't that bad." He whispers to her.

"Lore, how the hell can you accept this?" Christopher stands up quickly. He glares at Tristan before turning his attention to Lorelai.

"You jinxed us." Rory whispers panicked to Tristan and lightly jabs his rib case with her index finger. He glances down at her before looking back to Chris with somewhat narrowed eyes.

Lorelai glares at him lightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Christopher this isn't relevant." Francine tells him in a serious but low voice.

He ignores his mother. "She's not even out of college yet! She's just a little girl and you're allowing her to marry the first guy that comes along?" Chris continues to yell.

"Christopher, sit down." Strobe's voice is stone cold as she addresses him. He jumps in to defend his granddaughter. He loves his son but knows he lost him long ago. He loves his granddaughter possibly more then Christopher and would do anything for her. In his opinion, this isn't the time he wanted his granddaughter to marry but if this is what will make her happy then he accepts it.

Tristan's grip around Rory tightens protectively. "Who are you to judge me and Rory's relationship?" He all but growls.

Rory sends a pleading look to her mom.

"Christopher stop this. This isn't the time." Richard sends Chris a firm glare.

Chris ignores everyone around him except Tristan. "I'm her father!" Christopher yells.

"Well you've done a bang up job. You barely know her." Tristan counters. His voice is more steady then Chris'.

Chris takes an aggressive step towards him and is about to say something but Lorelai grabs his arm and pulls back on him. "Chris you need to calm down."

Chris glares at everyone and then leaves.

Rory is shaking in Tristan's arms. He turns to her and quickly arms his other arm around her so that she is pulled up against his chest. "It's alright." He glares back at the door. He has a horrible relationship with his father. When he first met Rory he thought she must have an amazing family life. As he got to know her more and date her during college he found out that not everything in her life was perfect. He can feel the hot rage and anger build up in him as he thinks about how Chris had treated Rory and Lorelai over the years; how he was a father/husband figure when it suited him best and then when he was over his phase he brushed them off.

He remains calm for Rory and gently strokes her hair as she clings onto him.

Authors Notes: I may have been a little mean to Chris here but I can't help it. He's done a lot of rotten things to Rory and Lorelai over the years and I wanted Tristan to see the bad side of him so he could learn more about Rory later.

I hope you liked it.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**A Gilmore Christmas**

I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Five**

Rory wordlessly goes inside the house, heads into her room, changes into her tea cup pajamas and then heads into the living room where she proceeds to curl up on the couch. She hasn't said a word to anyone since the dinner. She merely nodded to her mom when Lorelai had asked if she and Tristan wanted to come over to the Crap Shack. She still seems to be in a state of shock.

Tristan would never admit this to anyone but he's actually scared. He's never seen her act like this before. He's used to her being calm, cool, collected, and strong.

"Go to Doosey's and get us every kind of junk food you even remember us having at a movie night. Then head over to Luke's and get 8 cups of coffee and our usual." Lorelai whispers to Tristan as they come into the foyer. She is half looking and Tristan and half watching Rory.

Tristan nods to himself. Lorelai starts to head into the living room when he finally speaks up. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Lorelai doesn't sound convincing. She takes a deep breath and turns to face Tristan, "Her relationship with her dad is very strange." She pauses, "How much of it did she tell you?"

"That when he would come he acted like the best dad and then he'd just leave." Tristan tells her.

Lorelai nods to herself, "That isn't all of it. But I'm sure she'd like to be the one to tell you. Now go get the food." She shoos him with her hands then heads into the living room.

She sits down beside Rory.

"Why did he act like that?" Rory whispers. Tears glisten in her eyes and she's fighting to keep them back.

Lorelai wraps her arms around Rory and pulls her close. She hears Tristan leave. "Honey, he just doesn't want to admit that you aren't his little girl anymore. He doesn't want to come to terms with the fact that he was never around in your life."

Rory pulls a pillow to her chest and closes her eyes. "That's selfish."

"Yes it is." Lorelai agrees somewhat bitterly. She had come to terms with her feelings towards Chris a long time ago. He wouldn't come into their lives for months at a time and when finally he did come he acted like everything was great and that they should be a family together. When she'd start to believe him he'd leave without a seconds thought.

Lorelai knew that Rory had always held Chris up on a pedestal. She thought it was a treat when Chris came to visit. She treated him like he was Christmas morning. When he didn't come she thought she did something wrong to make him not want to be with her.

Rory had never told that to Lorelai but the way she acted Lorelai could just tell.

"At least grandma and grandpa were nice." Rory whispers, "Both Gilmore and Hayden." She adds.

Lorelai grins, "They love you kid. They wouldn't be mean to the guy you love."

"Does that mean daddy doesn't love me?" Rory squeezes her eyes shut and a tear runs down her cheek.

Lorelai holds Rory tighter. She remembers similar times like these when Chris would leave them. Rory always blamed herself.

"No. He just," Lorelai searches for the right thing to say, "Chris just doesn't know how to love you."

Rory nods her head.

They sit in silence for a while until Rory sits up, "Where's Tristan?" She looks around the room and meets Lorelai's gaze.

"I sent him out for food." Lorelai tells her. She grins.

Rory smiles sadly, "Are we wallowing again?"

"The tradition continues." Lorelai sadly nods.

There have been countless wallow sessions because of Christopher. It had become a tradition to wallow and have an all night movie night whenever he left them.

"What movie are we starting with?" Rory perks up slightly.

Lorelai perks up too, "How about The Way We Were?"

"Okay." Rory smiles and gets up to get the movie.

"I'm going to go get all dolled up and I'll be right back." Lorelai means she's going to head upstairs and change into her pajamas. She smiles when she sees Rory smile. She stands up and heads over the stairway.

Rory kneels in front of the television and searches through their DVD collection. "Kay."

"Hon," Lorelai stops at the stairs and turns to face Rory.

Rory looks up. She looks more innocent then usual. Her eyes are soft and vulnerable. The way she's sitting makes her look like a scared little girl.

"I love you." Lorelai has put all joking aside.

Rory smiles gently, "I love you too."

Lorelai then smiles and heads up the stairs. Rory turns back to the movies.

Tristan walks in unnoticed and places the bags of food on the coffee table. He sneaks up behind Rory and sits beside her. "Hey babe." He greets her.

Rory jumps slightly and turns to Tristan. She tries to put on a brave face but Tristan can see right through it. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her, "What are we doing?" He asks her when he finally lets her go.

"We're holding an infamous Christopher wallowing session." Rory says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Tristan frowns slightly, "He's done this before?"

"Not this exactly but he's always found some way to hurt us." Rory explains in a very small voice.

Lorelai comes down the stairs before Tristan has a chance to reply. She's now in navy blue track pants and long sleeve red shirt.

"You're a good man." She grins at Tristan as she takes one of the coffees from off the table.

Tristan grins slightly but his gaze remains on Rory as she puts in the DVD and then walks back over to them. She sits in the middle of them on the couch.

Tristan automatically wraps his arm over her shoulders and she curls up against him. The stayed like that for a while.

GG

Rory jerks awake. She can hear a tapping sound coming from the front door. She sighs quietly and snuggles further into her pillow.

_Pillow?_ Rory opens her eyes and looks around the room. _What happened last night? _She has a faint memory of someone carrying her after she'd fallen asleep in the living room but that's pretty much it. She looks over her shoulder and sees Tristan is lying next to her. He must have carried her into her bedroom when she had fallen asleep the night before.

"Lore, come on! Let me in!" Chris bangs on the front door.

Rory's eyes widen as she tries to get up. Tristan tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer to him. She sighs and looks back over at Tristan. He's still asleep.

She can hear her mom groan from the foyer and then finally open the front door. "What the hell do you want Chris?"

"I came to see my daughter." Chris' voice is somewhat shaken.

"Well she doesn't want to see you." Lorelai tells him with such a tight voice anyone would be able to tell that she's trying her best not to hit him.

Chris sighs, "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I just don't want her to get married." He pauses. "She's too young."

"Well at this point your input doesn't matter much to Rory or me." Lorelai tells him.

"Come on Lorelai. I just want to see my kid."

Rory can feel tears trying to form in the back of her eyes. She blinks fiercely and sucks in a deep breath.

"Well by all means go see her. I'm sure there are a few more things you can say to her to make her cry." Her voice drips with bitter sarcasm. "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Chris replies.

Lorelai groans, "God! Chris! Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Chris actually sounds confused.

"You always screw things up when you come around here." Lorelai tells him truthfully. Her voice is still tight but she's starting to loose her control and her voice is raising.

A tear slides down Rory's cheek. She holds onto Tristan's hand and wraps his arm tighter around herself; forming a force field around herself.

"That's not fair!" Chris retorts.

"Chris, try to understand me, you crushed your daughter last night. You crushed her." Lorelai attempts to soften her voice but the anger is clearly heard, "I know you don't mean to but you always mess things up when you come around."

Chris remains silent.

"Right now, the best thing you can do for her is leave." Lorelai explains in a softer voice.

"She's my daughter!" Chris finally bursts.

"Get out!" Lorelai barks at him.

There is a moment of silence before Chris storms out of the house and slams the door behind him.

Rory flinches at the sound and closes her eyes. Hot tears have welled up in her eyes and she's now no longer holding them back. Once the tears have ended she unwraps Tristan's strong grip around her and slips out of bed. She walks out of her room and closes the door softly behind her.

Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table in her dancing coffee cup pajamas and blue robe. She has a cup of coffee in her hands and is staring down at it.

"Mom?" Rory steps cautiously closer to her.

Lorelai's head snaps up and she attempts to smile, "Hey honey." She pauses, "So you heard everything?"

"Pretty much." Rory walks around the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee before she sits down beside Lorelai. "I can't believe he showed up."

Lorelai snorts, "He's always had a knack for showing up at the worst times."

Rory nods to herself and takes a long sip of coffee. "Do you think he'll even want to come to the wedding?" She says in barely a whisper.

Lorelai looks at her. Her eyes are soft and tired and full of sympathy. "I don't know sweets."

Rory stares down at her coffee cup and swirls the remaining liquid. "I guess I'll get dressed."

"We can go to Luke's and see if he'll make chocolate chip pancakes." Lorelai smiles brightly.

Rory smiles, "I hope so."

They both leave the kitchen and go into their rooms.

Tristan is now awake and watching Rory as she walks over to her dresser and takes out a pair of jeans and a sweater. "We're heading to Luke's." She whisper to him.

"Kay." He slips out of bed and comes up behind her. He stops her from continuing out of the room and rubs her shoulders, "I love you."

Rory wraps her arms around his neck, "I love you too." She holds him tightly as if he's the only thing that's keeping her alive.

He gently slaps her butt, "Lets go get breakfast."

Rory smiles and then heads into the bathroom to change.

GG

"So," Luke walks up to them, "I heard you had a visitor this morning."

Rory and Lorelai exchange glances before Lorelai nods, "Yeah, Chris decided to play father of the year and come see his daughter."

Tristan glances down at Rory with raised eyebrows but notices that she isn't looking at him. So he leads them over to the table Lorelai had sat down at and they sit down next to each other. He keeps his arm around her shoulders and Rory lays her head on his chest.

"We'd like chocolate chip pancakes please." Rory whispers. She can feel Tristan's warm breath on her ear and she leans further into him. Tristan tightens his grasp on her and scoots his chair over to hers so they're practically sitting on the same seat.

Rory watches Luke look at Lorelai and then to her. He seems to realize what happened between them and Chris without even having to ask. He nods his head, jots something down in his notebook, and then heads into the back.

"Maybe we can get Chris to come everyday. Then we'll always get served this fast." Lorelai attempts to lighten the mood.

Rory's eyes brighten noticeably, "Maybe Luke we'll even throw in some homemade apple butter."

"Chocolate and apple butter," Lorelai thinks it over before smiling, "Sounds just gross enough to work."

The girls laugh.

Tristan smirks and plays with Rory's hair.

"Oh no." Lorelai's face falls.

"What?" Rory panics instantly, thinking that Lorelai had seen Chris.

Tristan glances behind them and sees Miss Patty and Bebbette coming over to them. He groans lightly, "Incoming."

Rory refuses to look and just takes Tristan's hand.

"Well sugar, how are you this morning?" Bebbette comes up to them first. "I heard an awful ruckus this morning coming from your house. I tried to see what as going on but the trees in front of your house blocked view of your house." She adds, "You should really trim them down."

Lorelai opens her mouth to speak but Bebbette continues.

"I saw a silver Volvo pull into your driveway. That's Christopher's car isn't it? Was he the one yelling?" Miss Patty comes up beside Bebbette.

Rory grins lightly, glad that it wasn't her dad. "He just wanted to drop by and say hi."

The older ladies nod; unsatisfied.

"Here you go, chocolate chip pancakes and coffee." Luke lays down their food in front of them.

Bebbette and Miss Patty look at the food they had ordered and share a secret look before leaving the diner.

"You're a life saver Luke." Rory smiles at him before diving into her pancakes.

"Seriously Luke, you deserve a metal." Lorelai smiles lovingly at him.

Tristan and Luke both shake their hands.

"Tristan, can I get you some bacon?" Luke asks. He surprisingly likes Tristan and knows that Tristan is a huge meat eater.

Tristan grins, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Luke claps him on the shoulder before turning back to the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory stare at Tristan for a second, "How did you do that?" Lorelai finally asks.

Tristan sends her a confused look.

"Luke doesn't like anyone." Rory explains.

"He likes you." Tristan gestures to both of them.

"Well we're different. We're pretty." Lorelai smirks.

Tristan raises an eyebrow, "What? I'm not pretty?"

Rory chuckles, "It's just that Luke hates everyone that I date. He even turned on his nephew when we started to go out."

"Well maybe Luke just knows that we're perfect for each other." Tristan pecks her on the lips.

Lorelai awes.

Rory blushes and hides her face with her hair before turning back to her breakfast.

GG

It's Sunday and apparently Lorelai's day of rest. She hasn't come out of her room all day except when she comes down for coffee but Rory says that doesn't count because no Gilmore girl can function more then two hours without a coffee boost.

Rory and Tristan spent the day watching movies and eating junk food.

Now they're sitting out on the porch swing watching the snow melt.

"Are you cold?" Tristan asks Rory.

She shakes her head but leans further into him anyway. Tristan smirks into her hair and kisses her head before spreading out a blanket over them.

"So, your dad came over this morning." Tristan states more then asks.

Rory nods.

"Did you talk to him?" Tristan possessively wraps his arm over her shoulders. He starts to rock them back and forth on the swing.

She shakes her head, "No, mom told him to leave."

"Did you want too?" He whispers huskily into her ear.

She shakes her head again, "I wouldn't know what to say." She pauses, "What do you say to someone who despises your choices?"

Tristan tightens his hold on her, "You know he loves you, right?"

"Did mom ask you to ask me that?" Rory tilts her head up so she meets his gaze.

Tristan chuckles, "No."

She turns away from him again and rests her head on his chest again, "Yes, I know he loves me."

"Good." Tristan continues to rock the swing.

"But that isn't enough." Rory adds lightly, "I know he loves me but he's done this too many times to forgive."

Tristan looks down at her. He furrows his brow, confused.

Rory sighs. She knows Tristan didn't understand. "Look, Tris, my dad and I have a very strange relationship." She pauses, "He's never really been around. When I was younger I waited for him to call every night. When he didn't, I thought I'd done something wrong." Tears well up in her eyes and she wipes them away harshly. "When he did come to visit or call it was always short and then he'd leave again. We wouldn't see him for months before he came back."

Tristan kisses her temple.

"I never understood why he didn't want to see me. I thought he didn't like me; that I wasn't good enough. So I tried everything to get his attention. I got straight A's. I even tried out for a sports team." She laughs bitterly, "When I realized that none of this worked I forced myself not to care what he thought of me. I studied and got good grades for me and for my dreams." She takes a shaky breath. "But even now I care what he thinks of me."

She breaks down. Tears fall from her eyes and her body starts to shake.

Tristan pulls her into his lap and lets her sob into his shirt. "Rory, your dad loves you, and I'm sure he's proud of all of the things you've accomplished." He whispers to her, "You are amazing and it's his loss for not getting to know you better."

Rory clings to him for support and buries her face into his shirt.

They remain silent for a while before Lorelai comes storming out of the house. "Whose up for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory?" Her eyes are bright and her lips form a wide grin.

Tristan groans, "Again?"

"Yes again." Lorelai tells him.

"It's a classic. You can't watch it too many times." Rory slips off his lap and takes his hand in hers. She wipes the remaining tears away and they head into the house.

"Tristan, can you set up the movie?" Lorelai hands him the DVD.

He glances at Rory and when she nods he leaves the room.

Rory has her arms around Lorelai in seconds, "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Lorelai holds onto her tightly.

"I feel like I'm a little girl again." Rory laughs slightly.

"Well Chris has that ability. He always makes me think I'm 16 years old again." Lorelai admits.

Rory closes her eyes, "I told Tristan.

"About Chris and his amazing fatherly history?" Lorelai manages to hold onto Rory tighter.

Rory nods.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Lorelai laughs.

Rory and her smile at each other.

All these years and they are still best friends first and mother and daughter second.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Gilmore Christmas**

I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Six**

"Do you want the radio on?" Tristan asks as he turns onto the highway that'll take them back to Yale. He's driving and Rory looks like she's going to fall asleep in the passenger's seat. Her head is against the window and her eyes are closed.

"Whatever you want." She tells him quietly.

Tristan sighs, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She nods, "Don't worry. The shock will ware off tomorrow, the anger will come and go by lunch time, and then I'll be my usual self by 2 o'clock." She grins lightly, "I promise."

"Does everything have to be a joke to you?" He asks her, it came out more impatient then he wanted it to.

Rory ignore his tone and shrugs, "I like to keep things light."

Tristan rolls his eyes, "I know, but sometimes that isn't the best way to go."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to be in tears for the millionth time today." Rory says in the same nonchalant tone.

Tristan stares at her for a second before groaning and turning back to the road.

The entire drive is silent except for the Pink Floyd that's playing in the car CD player. There is barely any traffic so they make it back to campus in less then an hour.

"I'll walk you back." Tristan tells her as he meets her on her side of the car.

Rory wordlessly nods her head and takes her bag out of the back of the jeep. Tristan takes her bag from her and they walk through the dorm building and then they come to her room.

"Thanks." She takes her bag from him.

Tristan rests a hand on her shoulder and forces her to look back at him. He waits for her to meet his gaze. When she does he sees a slight spark in her eyes but he can still see the hurt clouding over them.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" His voice is so soft she barely heard it.

Rory smiles at him and hugs him tightly. "Yeah, I know." She whispers to him. It seems that she doesn't have enough energy to even muster a louder voice.

They pull away from each other but they remain close. Rory looks up into his eyes and sees the bravery and strength that she wants to feel. She gets on her tiptoes and gently presses her lips against his.

This simply kiss sends heat running down Rory's body. She can feel Tristan smirk into her lips and suddenly his arms are wrapped around her waist and are pulling her flush against him.

He deepens the kiss before letting her go.

They are both panting for air.

She plays with his hair for a second before stepping closer to her dorm room door. She unlocks it and then turns to Tristan, "You want to spend the night?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and then follows Rory through the common room and then into her bedroom; knowing that the only thing they'll be doing is sleeping, and he's content with that.

GG

Rory wakes up to her alarm clock radio playing Collective Soul. She smiles lightly when Tristan groans and snuggles deeper into her hair.

"I have to go to class." She whispers to Tristan as she starts to sit up. It's going on 8:00 and she's wide awake. She had gotten a really great night's sleep last night and feels a lot better then she did yesterday.

Tristan grumbles something under his breath that Rory couldn't understand.

She laughs cheerfully and heads into the kitchen. She knows that Paris is already awake and she also knows not to bother her because 8-9am is when Paris does her yoga. So Rory walks across the common room and puts on a pot of coffee.

She leans onto the counter in front of the coffee maker. It's new and is blue and silver. Mom had gotten it for her for Christmas because Paris killed her old one. She hasn't named it yet.

She stares down at the coffee maker and watches the liquid slowly drop out of the top of it.

"How do you turn this stupid thing off?" Tristan yells from her room.

Rory winces and quietly rushes back into her room. "Quiet!" She hisses, "Paris is doing her yoga and I personally don't want to stand through a 30 minute lecture on how she's trying to relax."

"Well then turn this off." He points to her radio.

Rory smiles at him, and really wants to tease him, but knows he probably wouldn't take that well so she just walks over to her night stand and clicks off her alarm. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He lies back down in bed and covers his head with her pillow.

Rory shakes her head and heads back over to her coffee maker. There is enough for one cup so she quickly pours it into a mug and then gets ready for class.

She writes a note telling Tristan she'd be back around 3 and then leaves for her philosophy class.

GG

The sun is out and has melted all of the snow. Rory is waiting in line for coffee. All of her classes for the day have ended and she's now free to go back to her dorm and start on her homework.

She had been on her way back to her dorm when she saw there wasn't a line at her favorite coffee cart so she had, of course, gotten in line to get herself a large coffee.

"Thanks Greg." She smiles at the man and then turns towards her form building. She takes a large whiff of her coffee and closes her eyes at the delicious scent. She lifts the cup to her mouth and is about to take a gulp when suddenly someone wraps an arm around her waist, puts a hand to her mouth, and jerks her backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Gilmore Christmas**

I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Seven**

Rory tries to scream. The hand across her mouth tightens slightly so her cries for help are muffled. She kicks out her feet slightly but the person ignores her and continues to lead her away from the main campus and over to the public parking lot.

Her eyes are wide with panic. She wishes that she had listened to Paris and had taken krav maga with her the summer before they came to Yale.

Rory attempts to pull away but the arms that are holding her are much stronger then her own and they easily hold her back.

They come to the parking lot and Rory tries to scream again. Tears sting her eyes; not from pain but from fear.

Then suddenly the person lets her go.

"I don't have any money on me!" Rory cries out as soon as the hand over her mouth had lifted.

"Well that's sad." Lorelai quips.

Rory swings around at the sound of her mom's voice and sees that Paris, Lorelai, and Lane are leaning against Lorelai's jeep. Rory stares at them with wide eyes and open mouth.

Once the shock wears off she glares at them, "You guys scared me half to death!"

"Blame Paris, she's the one who wanted to grab you like that." Lane gestures to Paris with her hand. She's dressed in her usual rock in roll style; worn jeans, vintage rolling stones shirt, and converse shoes. Her black hair is highlighted with pink temporary stripes and is pulled into pigtails.

Rory turns her attention to Paris who is now glaring at Lane. "Thanks a lot."

Lane shrugs and inches closer to Lorelai.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rory yells at Paris. Rory takes a deep breath and then groans loudly; getting rid of the tension that had built up in her.

"I'm sorry honey, but it was the only way we could get you to come with us." Lorelai looks completely nonchalant.

"What, was your phone out of order?" Rory asks, "You could have called me to make plans or something more civilized then drag me across a parking lot."

Lorelai waves her hand dismissively and opens the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Where are we going?" Rory asks glumly. She's almost afraid to ask.

"Shopping for your wedding of course." Lane smiles at Rory.

Rory groans slightly, "Why?"

"Don't look so glum sweets. We're just going to get some ideas." Lorelai explains, "And I want to be there when you pick the bridesmaid's dresses.

Rory crosses her arms, "Who says you're going to be a bridesmaid?"

Lorelai gapes at her.

A wicked grin plays on Rory's lips and then Lorelai relaxes, "You're cruel."

"At least I'm not a kidnapper." Rory retorts stubbornly.

"Alright you two, play nice, we have some shopping to do." Lane orders them firmly.

They all climb into the jeep except Lorelai and Paris.

"I have to drive." Paris orders.

Lorelai stares at her, "I'm not going to wreck, Paris."

"You don't know that." Paris replies without missing a beat.

Lorelai continues to stare at her, "Yes I do."

"Just let her drive Lorelai." Lane comments.

Lorelai groans stubbornly before walking around the jeep and climbing into the passenger's seat. "Lets get this party started." She puts on her sunglasses and smiles brightly back at Lane and Rory who are in the back seats.

Rory glances over at Lane, "Should we be scared?"

Lane grins and nods, "I think we should be."

They both turn to their windows and watch the campus leave their view as they head into the city.

GG

"So have you decided your colors yet?" Lorelai asks Rory as they sit down at a coffee boutique. Each of them has a bag. Paris and Rory went to the bookstore and Lorelai and Lane went crazy in an oldies music store.

Rory has refused to buy anything for the wedding, although she had seen a beautiful dress that she completely fell in love with. She's not sure if anyone saw her, but she put a hold on it so she can come back later with her credit card to buy it.

"I'm thinking blue. But it really depends on when we're having the wedding." Rory explains.

Paris comes back with the coffee they ordered and she sets a cup in front of all of them.

"That's very true." Lorelai nods her head in agreement, "So when do you think the wedding will be?"

Rory laughs, "I haven't really thought about it much. I wanted to talk to Tristan, although I'm sure his response will be 'whatever you want is fine'."

All the girls laugh.

Suddenly Rory's face falls, "What time is it?"

"It's almost five." Lane tells them.

"Crap." Rory digs through her purse for her phone, "I told Tristan I'd be back at the dorm by 3." She dials his number, "He's probably informed the secret service by now."

She rolls her eyes and groans when she gets his voicemail. "He never carries his phone with him." She pauses, "It's really annoying."

Lorelai and Lane laugh at her comment.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably in class or watching TV." Lorelai tells her.

"Tristan, go to class?" Paris snorts.

Rory gives her a look but then she laughs.

"I'll talk to him later, I guess." She plops her phone back into her purse and then turns back to her coffee. "I miss Luke's coffee."

"Already, you just had it yesterday?" Paris asks her.

Rory and Lorelai stare at Paris. "Luke's coffee is a way of life."

"I miss it and I had a cup this morning." Lorelai admits.

Paris stares at them.

"Don't even bother; you'll never understand them and their coffee addictions." Lane tells Paris.

For another hour they browse shops and different flower stores and finally Paris and Rory are walking through their dorm building to their room.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I actually had fun today." Paris says.

Rory smiles, "So did I. It really got my mind off things with my dad." She unlocks the door.

Rory and Paris walk into their room and they both stop in the doorway staring at the sight in front of them. Tristan and Doyle had moved the couch so it was facing the door and they are both glaring at them.

"You'd better have a good explanation for why you're both so late." Doyle crosses his arms.

Rory raises an eyebrow, "You'd better have a good explanation for why you moved our couch." She turns her back on them momentarily to shut and lock the door.

"We were worried sick about you two!" Tristan stands up, "For all we know you could have been kidnapped, murdered, and then left in a ditch somewhere."

Rory shakes her head, "Well you're right about the kidnapping part."

"Will you get over that Gilmore?" Paris snaps at her.

"What?" Tristan asks Rory with wide eyes.

Rory shrugs, "Mom, Paris, and Lane kidnapped me after my classes."

Tristan tightens his jaw as he stares at her, "This is serious Rory."

"I'm being serious. That's what happened." Rory explains to him as she takes off her coat and hangs her coat and purse over the side of the chair.

"Why didn't you call me?" Tristan asks.

"I did." Rory tells him, "I got your voicemail."

"Well you didn't leave a message." Tristan retorts.

"Why would I leave a message? I knew you'd never check them." Rory leans against the chair and crosses her arms, "You probably don't even know where your phone is."

Tristan opens his mouth and shuts it again.

"Ah ha!" Rory mocks him and then goes to make herself some coffee.

"This isn't over!" Tristan walks after her, "I was worried sick! I had no idea where you were! And Paris was gone too!"

"That's so sweet." Rory pinches his cheeks teasingly, "I didn't know you cared that much." Even though she meant it as a joke she knew she shouldn't have said that. Tristan's face literally turned a shade of red as he glared at her.

Rory is about to open her mouth to say something when Paris yells, "Put it back!"

"No! It's your room you put it back!" Doyle and she are obviously yelling about the couch.

"You're the one who moved it in the first place so you should be the one to move it back. You'd better know the precise placement too!" Paris throws up her arms, "I'm calling Terrence. I can't talk to you right now!"

"That wasn't the right thing to say." Rory comments.

"Like I care!" Paris retorts loudly as she storms into her room and slams the door.

Doyle follows her and bangs on her door, "Paris!" He bangs on the door again, "We don't need Terrence right now! There are times when we can fix things ourselves you know?"

Rory shakes her head and then turns back to Tristan. His facial features haven't changed. "What?" She asks innocently.

Without warning Tristan slings Rory over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Rory yelps with surprise. She holds on tightly to Tristan's arm and ducks her head as they go through her bedroom doorway.

"I have something to tell you." Tristan explains as he plops her down onto her bed. "And I want your complete attention."

"Is it something dirty?" Rory teases.

Tristan glares at her again. "I'm being serious here."

"I know; I'm just choosing not to be." Rory sits crossed legged on her bed and pulls a pillow to her chest.

Tristan runs his hand through his hair and groans slightly. He sits down beside her, "I got a call from my parents today."

"That's never good." Rory says more to herself then to Tristan.

"They want to have lunch with us on Wednesday." He continues like she never said anything, "At the country club."

Rory nods to herself and processes. She likes the Dugrey. They aren't mean or anything, but then again they are Hartford Elite so they know how to mask their emotions. Look at Tristan. He hardly shows any emotion other then annoyance and when he shows other emotion it's when something's really wrong.

"Okay." Rory gets off her bed and goes over to her wardrobe to find her pajamas.

"Okay? That's it?" Tristan asks her with disbelief.

Rory nods, "Yeah."

Tristan shakes his head, "How come when we have dinner with you grandparents its like World War 3 but when we have to have lunch with my parents its like going to McDonalds?"

"Because your parents won't publicly humiliate us." Rory tells him with a grin.

Tristan climbs off the bed and sneaks up behind Rory. He runs his hands up and down her shoulders and gently kisses her neck. "It'll definitely be better with you there."

Rory closes her eyes and leans into Tristan's strong chest, she hopes that he's right.


End file.
